Wolverines (Red Dawn 2012)
Jed Eckert was a US Marine on leave in his hometown of Spokane, Washington, visiting his family. One night, after a football game, there's a blackout. In the morning, North Korean paratroopers attack the city. Jed and his brother Matt soon leave town with some friends - Matt's fellow students Robert, Daryl, Toni, Danny, Julie, Greg and Pete, manage to get to their father's hunting cabin. However, Pete betrays the group, forcing the rest to hide in the woods. They witness the death of the brothers' father, when the police officer encouraged them to resist, and to not surrender. Jed intends to fight, and begins training the others, and, calling themselves "Wolverines" after their high school mascot, begin using guerrilla tactics against soldiers and collaborators, including Pete. During one attack, Greg is killed, but Matt's girlfriend, Erica, is rescued. However, the North Koreans attack the base, using artillery, killing Danny and Julie, forcing the Wolverines to flee. The group encounters Marine Sergeant Major Andrew Tanner and Marines Smith and Hodges, who tell them the situation, revealing that some sort of an EMP weapon had been used to disable communication in the States, and that the North Koreans and their Russian allies use special radio-telephones for communicating with each other. The group helps the Marines out, and get the phone, with Jed avenging his father in the process. However, as the group celebrates, they are attacked by Russian Spetsnaz, and Jed is killed. Daryl soon realizes that he'd been tagged with some sort of transmitter during the previous battle, and stays behind, acting as a decoy. The group delivers the radio to Tanner and Smith, who depart in a helicopter. The remaining Wolverines stay behind and continue to fight, a scene shows the Wolverines recruiting more members and raiding prisoner camps. Matt uses Jed's speech to convince others to join their cause. In the end of the film, the Wolverines, under Matt's command, raid a North Korean prison camp, setting hundreds of prisoners free. Battle vs. Woodbury Army (by HanSolo69) The Wolverines trek through a field. Jed, Matt, Robert, Danny and Toni are on the ground while Erica, Julie and Daryl ride in Erica's Ford Mustang. They were off to investigate a claim that the North Koreans were using an abandoned prison as a weapons cache. If they took the weapons, they could finally expand their force. They all stopped when they reached a fenced-off building. " This it?" asked Matt. " Dunno. I don't see any guards." replied Jed. Meanwhile, Philip Blake, aka the Governor, was behind the wheel of an M35A2 troop carrying truck. He and his troops were hot on the trail of Rick Grimes, the bane of his existance. His lieutenant, Martinez, figured out that Rick's group must be using the Woodbury prison as a shelter. Once they arrived at the prison' the M35A2 stopped. Out came the Governor, Martinez, Shumpert, Merle and five members of the Woodbury Army. In the meantime, the Wolverines see a military grade truck parking next to the prison. Thinking it is the Koreans, they get into battle positions. However, when the armed men get out of the truck, Jed relizes they're American. " It's okay! They're one of us!" he shouts. Jed and his Wolverines walk up to the strangers. They ready their weapons. " There's no need for that. We're like you. We have a camp just about ten miles north. Care to join?" offers Jed. " That would be nice." the Governor says with a decieving smile. As Jed turns around, the Governor draws his nickel-plated Beretta 92SB and fires. The bullet just misses Jed's forehead. The Governor gives his men his infamous battle cry: " Kill them all!". Jed runs, firing his AKMSU. The Wolverines return fire with their varied arsenal. All hell breaks loose. Merle looks for a target with his FN FAL. He fires at Robert, but misses. Robert fires back in retaliation. Merle runs and finds a new position. There he see's Greg trying to fix his jammed AK-103. Merle takes aim. With a simple pull of the trigger, Greg is dead. Wolverines 8 Woodbury 9 Meanwhile, Matt runs over to the Mustang. He opens the trunk and pulls out a Remington 700 hunting rifle. He loaded a .308 round into the chamber. Scanning the battlefield, Matt see's a Woodbury soldier firing his FN FAL. Matt zeros in on his head. The round hits the man in the eye. Wolverines 8 Woodbury 8 The Governor empties the clip from his Beretta. Shumpert, one of his lieutenants, hands him his Steyr AUG. He loads a magazine and looks through the scope ( with his good eye:) ). He see's movement in the bushes. He fires into them. Toni"s body tumbles out. Wolverines 7 Woodbury 8 Meanwhile, a Woodbury soldier climbs up a tree. He sets up his Accuracy International Artic Warfare sniper rifle. He scans the field. He see's Danny stand up and fire at the Governor. He aims at Danny's head. The .338 round completely blows off his head. Wolverines 6 Woodbury 8 Robert and Daryl Grab an Norinco RPG from the Mustang. Daryl loads in a rocket while Robert takes aim. Robert spots the sniper in the tree. He fires the rocket, destroying both the tree and the sniper. Wolverines 6 Woodbury 7 In addition to the blast, shrapnel and wood splinters fly everywhere. Two more Woodbury soldiers are killed. Wolverines 6 Woodbury 5 Julie is firing her Intratec TEC-9, pinning down Shumpert and another Woodbury soldier. One of the bullets hits Shumpert in the arm. She finds she's out of ammo and goes to reload. However, an enraged Shumpert shoots her in the head with his P99 pistol. Wolverines 5 Woodbury 5 Shumpert slumpd down. clutching his bleeding arm. However, Jed pops out and finishes him with his AKMSU. Wolverines 5 Woodbury 4 Martinez and the final Woodbury soldier set up their AT4. They notice Robert and Daryl taking cover behind the Ford Mustang. Martinez loads the round into the AT4. Martinez aims and fires. The rocket hits the car, destroying it. It also kills Robert and Daryl. Wolverines 3 Woodbury 4 Martinez and the soldier run into the open, firing their weapons. Matt, jed and Erica run for cover. The Woodbury soldier's FN FAL jams. Finding a window of opportunity, Matt raises and fires his AK-103, killing the soldier. Wolverines 3 Woodbury 3 Jed see's the Governor run into the prison. He reloads his AKMSU ans goes after him. He turns the corner, but does not see the Governor. The Governor thens pops out and riddles his body with his AUG. Wolverines 2 Woodbury 3 Martinez walks into the prison courtyard, MP5K at the ready. He hears a cocking noise. Erica comes from behind him with her Smith & Wesson 59 pistol. She fires a shot, but misses. Martinez spins around and fires into her torso. Wolverines 1 Woodbury 3 Matt pops out and guns down Martinez in a blind fury. Wolverines 1 Woodbury 2 Merle runs at Matt, firing his Walther. Matt draws his Browning Hi-Power and fires back. Merle stops in his tracks, dead. Wolverines 1 Woodbury 1 The Governor silently draws his Bowie. He then charges at Matt. Matt draws his hatchet and counters. The Governor ducks his swing. He then stabs Matt in the stomach. As Matt falls in pain, the Governor shoots him in the head with his Beretta. Wolverines 0 Woodbury 1 The Governor looks at his fallen enemy and walks away, needing more men to go after Grimes. WINNER: THE WOODBURY ARMY Expert's Opinion The Woodbury Army won this battle through a combination of weapons and brutality. The Wolverines had the better overall X-Factors, but it was not enough. The winner is THe Woodbury Army. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors